Black Rock Mountain
by kpfan2016
Summary: An isolated town, an unnatural snowstorm and a missing best friend/Tri-states most famous field reporter that needs to be rescued, all these comes together and forces Bonnie to change her view of things.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story that is from the Kim Possible show.

"Smoke and mirrors… smoke and mirrors."

\- King

The cold-harsh wind howled as it blew through the stone crevices in Black Rock Mountain. Like an eerie song from the netherworld, it clung to the air, sending a blood curling chill to anyone who could hear it. The heavy snow continued to fall and wrap the entire mountain as it showed Mother Nature's wrath. Not a soul for miles and the only thing that could be seen moving in the endless field of white was a small pink beetle, swerving and sliding as it sped through the icy road.

With only the guiding light of the full moon to show the way, the driver of the old clunky car, skilfully drove through the slippery twist and turns of the Black Rock Mountain death pass. Each second she gains is precious, however, each passing one could be fatal. So without a shred of fear she stepped harder on the gas pedal in an attempt to squeeze out whatever extra speed she could get from her old beat up car.

"Come on, Tara." Bonnie muttered as she worriedly looked at the phone that was placed on the holder at her dashboard.

"I'm sorry. The number you are trying to dial is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call again later." The automated recording informed her.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Bonnie cursed through gritted teeth while slamming her fist down on the steering wheel.

It had been a couple of hours since she received a distressing call from her best friend and even though she had already reported it to the authorities, she was told that there was nothing that they could do about it because of the terrible weather up in the mountains. Nothing or no one can get through the snows storm, or so they kept on telling her. But she isn't just anyone, she is Bonnie Rockwaller, Tri-states most famous and feared lawyer. There was nothing that can stand in her way when she puts her mind to it.

Unfortunately, fate seems to test her during this dire times. No form of communication could get through the snowstorm that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and there was no form of transport that could/would brave the weather to bring her to where she needs to be. That is why she is right now in her current predicament.

She was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. The light of her small phone lit up the inside of her car. Without removing her sights on the road, she effortlessly reached for her mobile and answered the phone.

"Where are you right now?" The person on the other end worriedly asked.

"I'm going to find Tara." She shortly replied.

"Dammit Bonnie! I told you to wait for me." The voice on the other end sounding more distressed than when the call started.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't…"

Before Bonnie could finish her sentence, a loud boom echoed through the tunnel in front of her, this caused her to immediately step on the breaks but it was too late. It came so fast that she didn't have time to act and instead she was forced to see things happen as if it were in slow motion. Snow blasted through tunnel pushing her tiny car backwards and over the slope beside the road.

"No!" Bonnie shouted as her car rolled down the slope, crashing through one tree after another. It continued on for a couple more meters and then it all came to a full stop just before it fell into a small stream.

She was battered and bruised but Bonnie would not let an accident like this stop her. Tara needed her and she'll be damned if a couple of bruises was going to stop her. Slowly, she crawled out of her wrecked car and pulled out her back pack from the backseat. With all the strength she could muster, with shaky legs she stood up and tried to move towards the direction of the isolated town of Simpleton. She was still feeling the effects of the accident when she suddenly became aware that something or someone was watching her. Left and right, Bonnie tried to check if anyone was around her but because of the heavy snow that was coming down on the mountain, it was difficult to even see what was in front of her nose.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bonnie weakly shouted.

There was no response. She tried to call out a couple more times but they were only met with the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

"I guess I must be imagining things." Bonnie said to herself before wrapping her coat tighter around her body.

She had barely moved a couple of steps when she noticed a pair of gleaming red eyes watching her from behind one of the trees.

"Who's there?" Bonnie called out. Her body was now shaking but not from the cold, definitely not the cold as she noticed a couple more pair of red eyes look back at her. One-two-three, she counted as she saw more and more pair of eyes appear from the darkness but after ten she stopped because there were too many of them surrounding her, watching her. Feared gripped her heart and she did the only thing that she could do, she dropped her backpack and ran towards the opposite direction.

She didn't want to stay to find out who does eyes belong to, she always believed and had faith in her instinct and her instinct now told her to run. She didn't bother to look back, all that was running in her head at that point was that she needed to get away, she needed to escape.

Because she was running so fast and the snow limited her vision, Bonnie didn't see the drop that was in front of her. She fell before her mind registered what she saw and ended up a couple of feet below. Her breathing became heavy, her body ached all over and there was nothing that she could think of that she could do at that moment.

"Ron…" She weakly muttered before completely losing consciousness.


End file.
